Wonderful
by PandoraCMN
Summary: I was bored and started writing this as a one shot but made it into a story. Title will possibly change since I wasn't sure what to call it. Rating will definitely change to M.
1. Chapter 1

Maureen was writing another one of her performances while Joanne was at work, she's been dealing with a big case this month and it's caused a lot of fighting between the two women, Maureen is upset that her lover's attention hasn't constantly been on her lately.

The knocking on the apartment door echoed the room, Maureen glanced over at the door and smiled; she jumped up from the couch, tossing the notepad and pencil on the coffee table. She ran to the door and opened it to reveal Roger, Mark, and Mimi.

"Perfect timing!" Maureen cheered as they entered the apartment and Maureen shut the door behind them, "Are Collins and Angel still coming?"

"Uh-huh." Mimi answered as they all moved to the living room.

"So why are we having a party again?" Roger questioned, "Nothing special is it, so what's the point?"

"Jo's just had a tough case this month and I figured a party might help her, besides it gives us all an excuse to drink!" Maureen giggled.

"Fine, but no funky party games Mo!" Roger warned.

Mark stood up and walked around the three with his camera, Roger eyed him with an annoyed expression.

"Doing another documentary, Mark?" Mimi questioned watching him record.

"Yep, he's going to have that camera shoved in our faces all year again." Roger groaned as there was more pounding on the door.

"Come in!" Maureen yelled.

The door opened and in stepped Angel and Collins who was carrying a bottle of champagne and Stoli.

"Let's party, bitches!" Collins smiled holding up the two bottles.

Collins and Angel went and sat down with the rest of the group; Collins sat the two bottles on the coffee table and leaned back, putting his arm around Angel's shoulder.

"When will Joanne be here?" Angel asked, sounding joyful as always.

Maureen looked at the clock on the wall, "A few minutes." She smiled.

Mimi and Angel helped Maureen get the glasses from the kitchen and bring them to the living room; as Maureen sat the last glass in her hand down there was a knock at the door. Mimi and Angel sat back down as Maureen went to go get the door. Maureen opened the door to reveal an exhausted look Joanne; Joanne walked inside, right past Maureen without a word, she walked to their bedroom, oblivious to the people in her living room on the way there, she shut the door behind her without a word. Maureen shut the front door and followed Joanne to the bedroom, shutting and locking the door behind her.

"Pookie?" Maureen called out in the empty room, looking around for her lover who had disappeared.

Joanne walked out of the bathroom, putting her clothes up and turning her attention to Maureen, "Yes, Honeybear?"

"How was work?" Maureen asked cautiously, worried that she wouldn't want the party she had planned seeming she was so tired.

"Exhausting and stressful as always," Joanne replied now looking through her briefcase, "Why?"

"No reason..." Maureen muttered getting a strange look from her lover, "Pookie, I invited everyone over for a party, hoping it would help with you stressing out all the time, they're waiting in the living room if you want to come join us."

"Maureen, you couldn't have checked with me first?" Joanne groaned, putting her briefcase up then walking over to Maureen.

"I'm sorry..." Maureen pouted innocently, "I was just trying to help, Pookie."

Joanne looked at her upset lover, her heart sank, she knew Maureen didn't mean any harm by it but she still wished she would've talked with her first.

Joanne sighed at her pouty lover, placing her hand on her pale cheek, smiling warmly at her, trying to cheer her up, "I know, Honeybear, let's go have a party, okay?"

They walked back into the living room where everyone was seated, they all greeted her; Joanne and Maureen sat down in floor.

"So what are we doing?" Joanne questioned, picking up one of the glasses.

"Let's play never have I ever!" Maureen shouted, clapping.

"No, I said no party games." Roger protested, leaning back and crossing his arms.

Mimi gave him a puppy dog look, "Come one, Roger, it'll be fun."

"Fine," Roger groaned, "But if I will quit if it gets too weird."

"Alright." Maureen giggled, jumping up and retrieving 7 shot glasses from the kitchen and returning to the group, passing out the glasses and sitting back down beside Joanne.

"Who's going first?" Mark questioned while filling all the shot glasses with Stoli.

"I will," Roger said as everyone moved to the floor and sat in a circle with their shot glasses on the ground in front of them, "Never have I ever…fooled around with two or more people at the same time."

Mark and Maureen picked up their glasses, Roger started laughing, Mark glared at him; "Maureen made me do it, shut up!"

"With who?!" Mimi squealed through laughter.

"A random person…" Mark replied.

"And this person was a?" Collins chuckled, trying to control his laughter.

"A guy." Maureen answered, without hesitation. "Mark, you can go."

Mark sat there thinking for a moment, "Never have I ever fantasized about a friend's partner."

Maureen and Roger both took a shot.

"Who?!" Mimi questioned Roger.

Roger gave her a sorry look, "When Mark and Maureen first started dating I kind of had a dream…never mind."

Everyone burst into laughter except Maureen and Roger; Maureen crossed her arms and huffed, "Shush!" Everyone stopped laughing and looked at her, "I'm going since Roger's already asked. Um…oh...no, I've done that…how about…no, I've done that too…um…"

"We'll be here all night." Roger chuckled, "Just ask a damn question."

"Never have I ever paid someone or been paid for sex." Maureen smiled happily.

"Wow, that's shocking." Roger stated.

Mimi, Mark and Roger all took a shot.

"My turn," Mimi giggled, "Never have I ever screwed around in an elevator."

"You've never even been in one, sweetie." Roger said.

"I'm trying to make the game more interesting, Roger." Mimi giggled.  
Maureen and Joanne took a shot.

"You go girl!" Collins said making Joanne embarrassed.

"Okay, Pookie, your turn." Maureen said as everyone's attention turned to the lawyer.

"Never have I ever given anyone a lap dance." Joanne smiled, knowing, like everyone else, who would have to take a shot.

Maureen, Mimi…Roger and Collins, everyone burst into laughter while Collins and Roger tried to hide their faces.

"Never have I ever woken up to someone giving me…oral." Collins said, thinking about it.

"Why'd you hesitate?" Roger smiled slyly.

"I was trying to think of how to put it so it still applies to the women of the group." Collins replied, chuckling.

Maureen, Joanne, and Roger all had to take a shot.

"Now who goes?" Joanne questioned, "We've all went…"

"Angel. She's the only one who hasn't gotten to ask a question yet so it's only far." Maureen answered.

"Never have I ever had sex in my parent's bed." Angel said, watching everyone to see who would drink.

Roger, Maureen, Collins, and Mark all drank, everyone looked at Mark, shocked, he held up his hands.

"Long story," Mark said putting his hands back down.

"Now what?" Angel questioned.

"How did all of you even know how to play this?" Maureen groaned, "It's just random at this point, whoever wants to go can go…or we can play another game."

"Let's plat a different game." Mimi suggested, "I have a feeling that if we play this game too much longer you're going to be extremely drunk and Mark and Roger will start aiming the questions at each other."

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Joanne said, remembering how many shots Maureen had already had to take.

"Well what should we play now?" Maureen asked, snuggling up to Joanne.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well do you guys have a deck of cards?" Angel questioned.

Joanne nodded, getting away from Maureen's grip and walking into the bedroom; the group heard drawers open and close before she finally returned with a deck of cards, she handed them to Angel and sat back down, Maureen snuggling back up to her.

"Okay, do you guys want to play Dirty Hearts?" Angel questioned as she shuffled the deck.

"What's that?" Joanne and Maureen questioned in unison.

"It's simple. Angel sits the deck in the middle of us and we go around in a circle flipping a card from the deck over. If a person flips over a heart, 2 thru 10, everyone else asks the person a question then they get to choose one question to answer, if they don't choose your question you have to drink." Mimi started explaining, "if a person flips a heart face card everyone else gets to ask a question and give them a dare, the person must pick two questions to answer and perform one of the dares and, again, if your question or dare isn't chosen you have to drink…oh, and you also have to drink if you flip over a heart card."

"Understand?" Angel questioned placing the deck in the middle of the group.

Everyone understood and they all grabbed a card from the deck flipping it over; Roger flipped the king of spades, Angel flipped the queen of diamonds, Mimi flipped the queen of clubs, Collins flipped the ace of spades, Mark flipped the 4 of diamonds, Maureen flipped the 6 of clubs and Joanne flipped the 8 of hearts.

"Oh! Well miss lawyer," Collins smiled.

"We'll go around the group now and everyone has to ask Jo a question." Mimi told them as Joanne took the shot Angel had handed her.

"When did you lose your virginity?" Angel asked.

"Did you lose your virginity to a boy or girl?" Collins questioned, everyone in the group were smiling except Joanne.

"What did you ever see in Maureen?" Roger asked as he grabbed everyone's cards and reshuffled the deck.

"Hey, look whose talking." Maureen huffed, crossing her arms.

"Okay, no fighting!" Mimi said, "Was your first kiss a boy or girl?"

It was silent as they waited for Maureen to ask a question, "Mo, it's your turn." Collins said.

"I'm not playing anymore," She said sleepily, "Anyway; I know all this stuff about Jo."

"Okay, pick a question to answer." Mimi told Joanne.

"My first kiss was a girl." Joanne replied.

Everyone took a shot except Mimi and of course Joanne and Maureen, for Joanne not choosing their question. They all picked a card from the deck, except for a slightly drunk Maureen who kept taking sips of the champagne; no one drew a heart this time, they all turned and stared at Mimi and Angel.

Mimi sighed heavily, "We just reshuffle the deck and draw again!"

Collins reshuffled the deck and they all drew again; Mark drew a queen on hearts, Roger smiled and everyone else giggled.

"I don't like this game anymore." Mark stated with a huff.

Roger chuckled, "No getting out of this now, Mark. Um…I've known you for ages…I feel like I know everything…what are you most afraid of? And I dare you to turn your shot into a body shot and do it off Maureen."

"Can we all just choose the same dare so he has to do it because I'd love to see that?"

Collins smiled, making Mimi and Angel giggle, "Um, what was your first kiss like? And I have the same dare as Roger and no one's allowed to say it's against the rules because I'm sticking with it."

"Where was the first place you and Maureen had sex?" Mimi smiled, Joanne shook her head, "And I dare you to kiss Jo!"

Joanne looked terrified and disgusted at the same time, Maureen's mouth dropped open in shock, her drunkenness showing.

Angel had a laughing fit before catching her breath to ask the question, "What's a thing you've done that none of us would've ever expected from you? And I'm going with the same dare as Roger and Collins."

Mark sighed heavily, "The floor…we didn't quite make it to the bed." He said as Maureen prepared for the shot, Joanne looked annoyed, Mark crawled over to her and took the body shot, everyone cheered except Joanne, Maureen noticed and kissed her cheek lightly as Mark moved back to his place.

"It's getting late, maybe we should be going…" Collins said looking at the clock on the wall, everyone else's gazed got caught by it as well.

"Oh, yeah, it is late," Angel smiled as they all stood up and made their way to the door, Joanne and a stumbling Maureen following closely behind.

Joanne traded "goodbyes" and "thanks for coming" with everyone as they all existed one by one while her drunk girlfriend held onto her to keep balance, Joanne shut the door and locked it before looking at Maureen, she was staring at the empty bottle of champagne.

"You drank that entire thing yourself…" Joanne giggled, looking at her now childish acting lover.

"Roger helped!" She protested, which was valid considering he did help her drink at least half of the bottle but that didn't mean anything, Maureen was drunk and acting very sexual and full of lust like always when drunk.

She kept trying to get Joanne in the mood, even though she already was but her extremely drunk girlfriend couldn't even tell, Joanne walked her to bed after finishing the dishes and cleaning everything up which ended up being extremely difficult due to her lover being extremely clingy and loving, but she couldn't complain, she actually enjoyed it, she found it quite adorable. Joanne got Maureen out of her clothes and put her sleeping attire on before laying her down on the bed, Maureen not willingly, not wanting Joanne to leave her.

"I'm not even leaving the room, Honeybear, I'm just getting ready for bed." She smiled as she stared into emotional green eyes that had been affected that way by the alcohol.

Maureen smiled slightly and nodded her head a little before slowly letting go of her lover's hand, Joanne got up from the edge of the bed and grabbed some clothes from the dresser and slipped her day clothes off and put her night clothes on. She walked back over to the bed; Maureen was already asleep so Joanne got in bed and rapped her arms around her, quickly falling asleep to the sound of her lover's breathing and random hums and sighs.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Maureen woke to the sound of the shower turning off, she shivered due to the cold New York air coming in through an open window, she snuggled into the covers and place them over her head as she heard her lover humming to herself as she entered the room. Maureen jumped out of bed, running and throwing herself on her lover who was just covered by a towel; knocking them both down, Maureen landed on top of Joanne.

Joanne chuckled as she stared into Mo's eyes, "What are you doing, Honeybear?"

Maureen pouted and huffed, as she stood up, quickly followed by Joanne who had lost her towel in the tumble. Maureen eyed her body, smiling to herself as Joanne shuffled around trying to find clothes. Maureen walked over and shut the window, pulling the curtains closed.

"Well?" Joanne questioned as she searched threw the dresser, slipping on her underwear and bra, followed by some khaki pants; she stopped and looked at Mo who still hadn't answered.

Maureen walked over and pulled her up from the bed, wrapping her arms around her waist and kissing her passionately; Maureen let her tongue roam her mocha lover's mouth which made Joanne moan in pleasure. Maureen pulled away leaving a very breathless, lustful Joanne.

"Morning, Pookie." Mo smiled, pecking her lips and pulling away to find clothes for herself, "What time are you going to be home?"

"Probably around two o'clock..." she answered, slipping her shirt on, "Why?"

"I told Angel and Collins I'd go shopping with them and I want to be home when you're back." Maureen said, wrapping her arms back around Joanne's waist with a seductive smile.

Joanne smiled and kissed her gently before grabbing her stuff and walking to the door; followed by her lover, she grabbed her jacket and slipped it on, turned and gave Mo one last goodbye kiss.

"Have fun with Collins and Angel." She smiled sweetly, "I'll see you when I get home."

She walked out and started jogging down the stairs, Maureen shut the door behind her and went to go finish getting ready.

-

Collins, Angel, and Maureen walked up the stairs to Maureen and Joanne's loft, all carrying a bag. Maureen unlocked the door and ran to the bed room throwing the bag on the bed and running to the living room where Collins and Angel had sat down.

"Joanne at work?" Collins asked, intertwining hands with Angel.

"Yeah," Maureen answered taking a seat, "She's got another big case to deal with now and she's stressing again."

"Well, Mo, there is something you could do to help relieve some of that stress." Collins smirked, his hint made Angel giggle.

"Well then we should go, honey." Angel said getting up and pulling Collins with her, "Give Maureen some time to get ready."

Angel smiled and gave Maureen a wink; Maureen giggled and Collins picked up his and Angel's bag.

"See you later, chica." Angel smiled as they all hugged.

Collins and Angel left giggling at the thought of Maureen getting dirty with Joanne. Maureen jumped up and ran back to the bedroom, grabbing the bag off the bed, she pulled out a black thong and matching bra, tossing them on the bed, she then pulled out lacy, black, see through lingerie; she grabbed it all including a pair if black heels which she already owned and ran to the bathroom.

-

Maureen sat in bed, writing some more perfomances, waiting on Joanne, she ended up really liking the lingerie and hoped Joanne would love it as much as she had thought she would. She heard the door open and her name being called by her lover but sadly followed by other voices.

"Shit!" She muttered pissed off, jumping up and running behind the door.

The door opened, she grabbed the doorknob and pulled the door open enough for Joanne to walk in, pecking her head around the door, but instead she stood there with her arms crossed, smiling at the upset looking brunette.

"What are you doing, Mo?" She questioned, Maureen grabbing her arm and yanking her in the room, quickly closing and locking the door behind, Joanne stared at her, amazed by the new attire.

"Why did you bring your work buddies home?" Maureen asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We're all working on the case and it's my turn to have them over." She replied, pulling her upset girlfriend into a hug.

She lightly placed kisses on her shoulder while her hands wondered down her side to her hips and stopping at her ass which she squeezed, she smiled as Maureen suppressed her moan and pushed her away.

"Not until they're gone." She pouted.

Joanne nodded her head, pecking Mo's lips, "They'll be gone in an hour. Can you wait?"

"Maybe…" Maureen smiled.

Joanne shook her head with a smile on her face as well, "I'll be back as soon as I can, Honeybear."

Joanne ran back out to her co-workers, trying to get finished with their daily work as fast as she could, Maureen went back and sat on the bed and continued to write as she waited for Joanne to finish her work so she could finish what she started with her, the thought of it making her smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: Contains smut, and please review and tell me what you think/thought of the story. Now I normally don't do this but there's not many places I know to find Rentheads so for all you Rent loving RPers out there I have a Rent RP group who still needs a Joanne and Benny so if any of you are up for it you can find them here: )**

Joanne walked her co-workers to the door, trading good-byes, shutting the door and locking it back, she walked in the kitchen and got a glass of water, gulping it down when she suddenly remembered Maureen, tossing her cup in the sink she quickly walked to the bed room, slowly opening the door, for good reason, as she expected Maureen had fallen asleep while writing, she quietly shut the door, walking over to her and sliding behind her and wrapping her arms around her waist, Maureen move around in her arms to get comfortable, still fast asleep; Maureen wrapped her arms around Joanne's thigh, curling up to lay her head on Jo's knee. Joanne smiled and rubbed her back while playing with her hair before she eventually fell asleep as well.

The next morning Maureen woke to the sound of plates and silver-wear hitting in the kitchen, she groaned, remembering what was supposed to happen last night as she noticed she was still in her lingerie, even her heels, she rolled over as Jo entered the room with two plates.

"Hungry, honey?" She asked sitting down on the bed and gesturing for her to take one of the plates.

Maureen sighed and sat up, snatching the plate and placing it on the side table, crossing her arms and pouting.

Joanne looked over at her confused, setting her plate on her side table and wrapping her arms around Mo's waist, "If you don't want that I can fix you something else to eat."

Maureen smirked, pecking Joanne's lips before leaning in to whisper in her ear, "I know something else I much rather eat for breakfast."

Joanne, shivered at her hot breath and seductive tone, smiling before pulling into a heated, heavy kiss; Maureen quickly pulled away, unbuttoning Joanne's pants and sliding them off along with her underwear, then moving to her top and bra.

Joanne smiled, shaking her head, "In a hurry?"

Maureen smiled, kissing her passionately before planting soft kisses down her body to her center, teasing her. Joanne suppressed a moan, pleading by lifting her hips up; Maureen happily fulfilled her wish, massaging her clit with her tongue and slipping a finger into her tight folds making Joanne groan pleasure. Maureen slid another finger in her, making her gasp; Joanne pulled her up, making her stop and pulling her into a kiss and sitting up to take her lingerie, underwear, and bra off; Maureen undid the straps to her heels and slid them off, Joanne grabbed her and moved to straddle her leg, both of them started grinding in sync with one another. Joanne gripped the pillow, finally hitting climax.

"Ah!" Joanne moaned, gripping tightly to the pillow behind her head as she climaxed, suppressing a scream.

Maureen followed closely behind, around Joanne composing herself Maureen let go, trembling in Joanne's arms, Joanne held her tighter to her kissing the top of the head. Maureen's breathing finally started to calm, she snuggled closer to her lover, wrapping her arms around her neck and her legs around her waist, laying her head on her shoulder and placing a soft kiss on her jaw line.

"I love you, Pookie." Maureen sighed into Jo's neck, smiling happily.

"I love you too, Honeybear." Joanne giggled.

Maureen laughed to herself, pulling back to look at Joanne "Can we eat now?"

Joanne smiled and nodded, grabbing her plate from the side table and feeding Maureen a strawberry, making them both giggle.

**(A/N: I know, short, sucky chapter but best I could do at the moment, I actually think this will be the last chapter because as of right now there isn't much I can do with the story and I didn't really have that many ideas for it other than this since it started out as being just a one-shot)**


End file.
